Phineas and Ferb Wiki:IRC
IRC (I'nternet '''R'elay 'C'hat) is a text-based chat medium. In short, it is the predecessor to instant messaging clients most people use today. Although somewhat antiquated, it is still in use and is a great alternative to proprietary and closed-off chat media. The Phineas and Ferb Wiki has an unregistered channel on the FreeNode IRC network; for IRC-savvy users, simply join '''#phineasandferb on irc.freenode.net. If you are unfamiliar with IRC, or are behind a firewall preventing you using it, visit http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=phineasandferb, choose a name and click login. By default, you will join the Phineas and Ferb channel. Other channels are available by clicking the advanced options link. How to connect to the chat room with an IRC client Obtain an IRC client If you do not yet have an IRC client, you need to obtain one: * If your web browser is Firefox, try ChatZilla. * If your web browser is Opera, simply click on any IRC link, such as #phineasandferb. *This is an alternative chat client. * Both mIRC and XChat are popular. * The IRC article on Wikipedia for details on the software available. * You can also connect to IRC by an online client such as mvIRC Once you have downloaded a client, you can join freenode by typing /server irc.freenode.net and then join the channel by typing /join #phineasandferb How to connect (full version) # Use the /server command to connect to the server, e.g. /server irc.freenode.net # Choose a nickname by typing /nick , e.g. /nick JohnDoe. Nicknames can be up to 16 characters long. You can use letters and numbers (no spaces or symbols). # Join the channel by typing /join #phineasandferb. Channels are the equivalent of chat rooms on IRC. # For help type /help. Commands on most IRC clients have to be preceded by a '/', channel names by a '#'. # Optional: You can register your nick with the nickserv service. See below. # Read the help and readme files of the client you installed for more information. How to register your nickname and identify You can register your nick with the nickserv service. Type /msg nickserv register , e.g. /msg nickserv register foo. When logging on later on type /msg nickserv identify so that nickserv can identify you as the owner of a nick. For more help, type /msg nickserv help. * "/msg nickserv help" or "/msg chanserv help" is how to get official freenode help on this matter. *What you will see once you've registered: -NickServ- This nickname is owned by someone else -NickServ- If this is your nickname, type /msg NickServ IDENTIFY Tips Here are a few tips for conversing in an IRC channel: * Please use the same IRC name that you use on the wiki so that we don't have to fuss with introductions the first time you join the channel. * When there are several people in the channel and you want to direct your message to a specific person, it will help if you put their name in front of the message. Their chat client will usually signal them that the message is for them, such as highlighting the line. Example: :: Jenny2: I really enjoyed the movie "Up". What's your favorite Pixar movie? * To indicate an action, use the /me command. :: /me waves his hand * IRC channels are near real-time conversations and the conversations can range all over the place. In general, they are not restricted on topic. Profanity is not allowed. If someone says your actions are getting annoying or out of control, please be courteous and reign yourself back in. Channel operators may kick someone off if they repeatedly refuse/ignore polite requests for self-control. * If you need to go away for a little bit but want to leave the channel open so you can catch up on what was said when you return, change your nickname to indicate that. Examples: :: PFTest_Away :: PFTest_AFK (away from keyboard) :: Jenny2|BRB (be right back) :: Fred-lunch (getting lunch) :: Jenny2-zzz (sleeping) External links * IRC information at Wikia * IRC at Wikipedia * FreeNode.net * ChatZilla - an easy-to-use IRC client add-on for Firefox * Opera - an easy to use web browser with built in IRC client Category:Community IRC